


Twice Shy

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [17]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Protective Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Twins have arrived on the Enterprise and they have yet to learn that things aren't always as they first appear. Part of a pair of drabbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [...doblemente precavido](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859357) by [Bec_de_Lievre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre)



“Don’t mind Spock,” Nyota whispered. “He only seems a bit cold.”

Jane smirked. “I’ve got a plan to win him over.”

She raised her voice so it carried easily.

“First thing I’m doing is requesting another doctor. The man doesn’t even trust transporters!”

Jane smiled as Spock turned in her direction.

“Ensign Doe. Doctor McCoy has commendations – Legion of Honor and Awards of Valor. He is the pre-eminent Ship’s Surgeon of Starfleet. You are fortunate to be under his care. Although I would not care to predict how long you will serve on the _Enterprise_.”

Jane quickly shut her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Accompanies 'Once Bitten'


End file.
